Undoubtedly, facial appearance is of prime importance to most individuals, and is greatly enhanced by the appearance of clean white teeth. Conversely, facial appearance is greatly degraded by stain discoloration that develops over time from the cumulative effects of frequent and repeated exposures to staining substances, despite normal regular brushings.
Modern lifestyles, including increased public travel trends, have tended to intensify the exposure of many to teeth-staining substances such as nicotine, coffee and many other beverages and foods. Due to lack of convenient facilities, often the period between regular brushings can extend to as much as 16 hours or more. Consequently, especially for the appearance-conscious, there is an unfulfilled need for a convenient way to remove these unwanted residuals from at least the frontal areas of the teeth as promptly as possible after each of numerous incidents of daily exposures between regular brushings.